


Collected Rings: What's in a Name?

by RedtailedRyo



Series: Collected Rings [3]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pairing if you Squint, introspective, mentions of various mythological gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedtailedRyo/pseuds/RedtailedRyo
Summary: Being so old can be a bore, but at least the company was worth waiting for.
 
This is the third in my Collected Rings series, Sonic X stories that don't fit anywhere and don't become long chaptered stories. These stories will be mostly Chris-centric, Chris-friendly, there will be no bashing of said human what so ever. Haters of said Character you are warned, you will find nothing you like here. The fics will contain Yaoi, Yuri, Het and genderbending.





	

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Over the course of the many millennia he had existed, he had been given and called many names, some good, mostly bad.

 

Loki, the Norse had called him when they adopted him into their myths.

 

Coyote, the native Americans had called him, one of his favorites

 

Eris is what the Greeks had called him and he cringed, it was bad enough the Norse thought he could change into a woman.

 

Puck was another one of his favorites, those Celts had been a fun time.

 

Though at the same time the Welsh had based his image to make up the myth of Morgan le Fey. Which was a tad insulting because he was totally rooting for Arthur during that debacle. Being Merlin had been one of his favorite times on Earth amongst the mortals.

 

He did really love mortals, even if they seemed to love making a monster out of his…or her image. 

 

He shuddered why he was often portrayed as a woman he’d never know. 

 

…He strongly suspected Ares, Hades, or whatever he called himself these days had a hand in that.

 

He sighed, taking a sip of his tea, leaning back to squint up at the blue sky past the tall buildings of the city. He smiled, closing his eyes as the wind blew, listening to the mortals chat about this and that, their daily lives interesting to him.

 

That was reason why he visited the mortal plane and lived life as one of them as often as he did. That what he really enjoyed, living a life with mortals, creating the connections that they did. 

 

He had many mortal lives in the past, many had been good and others had been bad, but the majority had been enjoyable. He had loved, lost, had children and families, dear friends and dire enemies. He wouldn’t trade any of it for anything.

 

In fact the only thing he had ever truly coveted was his advocate, a mortal that embodied the very thing that made him what he was. 

 

Chaos.

 

He loved that name, it was his favorite name given to him. The Echidnas had been very attuned with his nature and gave him a name that that fit him more so than any other. He was sad when the spirit of the Master Emerald, one of his children and baring the name given to him, had destroyed their civilization.

 

Luckily the young priestess, Tikal, had been perfect to sooth his anger and allowed his child to rest. Also he didn’t mind that his child now bore the name he had fallen in love with. He now had a new favorite name. Given to him in his newest mortal life and to his everlasting joy he’d finally found his advocate in this life.

 

There had been two times during the long millennia when he had thought he had found the one.

 

In his life as Merlin, he’d thought Arthur was the one, but alas it was not meant to be. He still loved Arthur as a friend, comrade and student and wished him a peaceful rest every time he visited Avalon.

 

Aladdin had been the other, he hadn’t a mortal life this time, instead he chose to appear as what the Arabic people called a Djinn, summoned from a ring. Okay he’d let the War God have that one, he intentionally appeared to Aladdin as a woman. 

 

Yet Aladdin wasn’t the one either and he had all but given up. Until he had met a certain individual.

 

A swoosh of wind cause his hair to blow wildly and he smiled at the blue hedgehog standing in front of him. The hedgehog grinned back at him, “There you are, bud. Been looking all over for you.” Emerald eyes gleamed at him, mischief and happiness playing in them.

 

“Well I certainly wasn‘t hiding.” He said, grinning back, rolling his shoulders as the other hopped into the chair across from him, “As a matter of fact I believe it was you who ask me to meet you here.”

 

Sonic laughed and rubbed the back of his head, “True, you got me there, buddy. So you order already or would you prefer to go for a run?”

 

“I‘d love to go for a run, but we should come back to this place soon.” He grinned a little devilishly, ocean blue eyes flashing, “I hear this place serves the best chilidogs.”

 

Two blue ears perked up at the words and a tan furred stomach let out a loud growl, causing the hedgehog to look sheepish and he laughed, a genuine happy sound. “Well I think the run can wait then.” 

 

Sonic agreed, flagging down the nearest waiter, then proceeded to fill him in on the recent adventure he had with a alien race called ‘Wisps’. He listened attentively, asked questions and loved every word coming out of the Hedgehog’s mouth.

 

Yes, he decided, this life would be his favorite and most likely his last, after his advocate’s life ended, nothing could ever compare to this.

 

Mortals referred to it as finding the other half of your soul. He would never know if a soul existed for one like him, but he knew that he could not continue his immortal life anymore.

 

This would be his last mortal life and the end of his immortal life. He would have no regrets.

 

“Oi, are you spacing out on me?” Sonic asked, pouting a bit at the red headed human across from him and pouted a bit more as the human chuckled.

 

“You are just too cute, you know that right?”

 

“Aw come on, that‘s not funny!”

 

“You know I‘m right.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I‘m cute and you love me for it.”

 

“Yes…yes I do.”

 

“Heh yeah, I love you too, Chris.”

 

He might not have his favorite name for his last life, but that was okay.

 

Chris was only two letters off from Chaos anyway.

 

0-0-0-0-0


End file.
